Ponies lost tapes the everfree demon
by all of you will bow
Summary: Spike,Rainbow Dash, Pinkie pie and Fluttershy are out in the everfree forest to hoax a video. They soon recognize that they aren't alone in the Forest. Something is watching then. Something... Deadly...


Hello the author here just wanted to say if you haven t seen lost tapes I highly insist you do before reading this fanfiction. This will be based off the episodes: Swamp creature, chupacabra, dover demon, devil monkey, beast of bray road and jersey devil. see those if you must.

-  
the following story is inspired by the possibility of there existence. Some readers may find the material to be incredibl0y graphic and disturbing. Reader discretion is advised.  
-

Scene 1: The forest.

Hello everypony Thunderlane here going to capture the legendary demon of the everfree forest. Says Thunderland talking to his camera. If I die then this camera will capture the evidence.

There is a rustling in the bushes.

This could be it. He says pointing his camera at the bushes.

ROOOAR! A sound is heard from the bushes.

That doesn't sound too good. Thunderlane says with a scared tone in his voice.

A furry wolf like creature jumps out of the bush and knock the camera over and attacks Thunderlane.

AAH! HELP HELP! Screams thunderlane but no one hears him.

There are creatures science refuses to recognise. But new technology makes us question what is real. If our eyes see it. If our cameras capture it. Does it exist? Enter a realm where fact meets fiction. Science meets legend. Where nightmares come to life. do you believe?

Ponies Lost

Tapes

Everfree Demon.

-  
Scene 2: Twilights tree 9:00 A.M.

Hello everypony Spike here i got cool footage to show you. we have got footage of the everfree demon. Spike says looking at his new video camera.

Spike what are you doing? Calls Twilight from upstairs. Who are you talking to?

Uuuh. Nothing! spike calls back to her reaching for his video camera and going to turn it off. Just trying out my new video camera. -  
In fall 2012 Spike and his friends Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy went out to hoax a video of the legendary everfree demon. What they got was something far worse.

These are there tapes.

Scene 3: Ponyvill 10:00 A.M

Pinkie pie! Spike shouts knocking on the door of sugarcube corner.

The door opens to a pink mare. It s a public place you know. You don t have to knock silly. Says the pink mare.

Oh... Right. Well come on we gotta get Rainbow dash and Fluttershy.

Ooh i can t wait! it s going to be so fun! The hyperactive mare shouts excitedly.

SH! Do you want the whole town to know it s a hoax? C'mon. Says spike.

The everfree demon is said to be a pony who was cursed by the devil. He started changing and changing. Until he became this monstrous creature.

The everfree demon is said to make it s victims feel uncomfortable. It has glowing red eyes that help them to see in the dark.

-  
Scene 4: next to the woods 10:30 A.M

Ugh! Where are they? Asks Spike bored out of his mind.

There just running late they ll be here. Pinkie says reassuring spike.

Do you feel like somethings watching us? Spike asks.

A little bit. Says Pinkie rubbing her arm.

Hey look there here! Spike yells pointing too 2 pegasi flying in the sky.

Hey guys. Sorry we took so long Fluttershy started to have second thoughts. Rainbow dash says looking at Fluttershy with an annoyed face.

Well lets get this thing on the road! Spike said running to his camera and picking it up.  
-

The everfree demon is said to drag you to hell and torture you. A pony said to have escaped it one time. The pony told us that there was a portal of some sort.

-  
Scene 5: The everfree forest 3:00 P.M

Woah this is really creepy. Says Rainbow dash holding the camera. C mon fluttershy.

Uuuuuuh I think i ll just stay behind. A incredibly scared Fluttershy says.

Fluttershy you're the only one who knows how to tend to wounds what if something goes wrong? Rainbow dash says grabbing her.

Only my animals.

They walk for a bit.

Pinkie wait up! Spike calls out to Pinkie.

Ah! Screams Pinkie.

What s happening? Says Spike rushing towards Pinkie.

I felt something bite my leg! Pinkie screams on the ground with tears coming out of her eyes.

Pinkie! says Fluttershy grabbing some bandages.

What kind of animal could do that? Rainbow says getting a close up on the leg.

I ve never seen a bite like this before. Fluttershy says looking at the wound. Not on any of my animals. -

The demon has a very powerful jaw. It can inject venom into it s victims. So if you get but you could die unless you get help soon.

It s ok we can just film here and get back to ponyvill. Spike says with minimum concern for Pinkie.

Spike she needs to go to the hospital. Says Fluttershy.

Ok lets just film and get the hell out of here. Spike says grabbing the camera and setting it in position.

Wait what s that? Rainbow dash yells pointing over to some blood on the ground that wasn t from Pinkie.

Oh my. Fluttershy says examining it.

Look! Theres fur! Spike says picking it up.

Is it from a bear? asks Rainbow looking at it.

It s not from a bear. or a wolf. or a-EEP! Fluttershy squeaked scared like and ducked behind a tree.

It s a disembodied hoof! Says Rainbow. and a camera.

She grabs the camera on the ground and examines it.

This was the camera of thunderlane before he went missing.

They all look at the film.

Spike this is too dangerous we have to go now! We have to get pinkie to a hospital and we have to show this to the authorities! Says Rainbow.

Alright, Alright! Says Spike.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HH! Comes a yell from the woods.

Fluttershy! Both Dash and Spike yell.

You go get pinkie to the hospital. And take the camera it s the evidence! Spike said grabbing a gun.

Where did you get that? Asks Rainbow Dash.

You think i m not going to bring it in here? Says Spike running off to get Fluttershy.

Right. says rainbow picking up the camera. Ok lets just get to town. -

Scene 6: still in the everfree forest 6:00 P.M

Later that night.

C mon Pinkie stay with me! Says the rainbow maned pegasus.

There is rustling in the bushes and who comes out of it? None other than good ol Fluttershy.

Fluttershy! Thank goodness you re alive. Rainbow Dash says relieved.

We have to get out of here! It s coming! Fluttershy says scared of what is to come.

Alright. What happened to Spike? Rainbow Dash asks worried.

He s dead. The monster got him! It had the same bite mark when it got Spike. Fluttershy says tilting her head.

Well now that that s cleared up, LET'S GO! Rainbow says getting ready to go.

Scene 7: again there in the woods 7:50 P.M

C mon! I m sure ponyvill is just a few miles away. Rainbow says to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy trips AAH! She screams.

C mon Fluttershy! Rainbow says trying to help her up.

Something grabbed me- AHHHHHHHH! Fluttershy screams getting dragged off into the forest.

FLUTTERSHY! Rainbow yells over to her. C mon Pinkie! She grabs pinkie and the camera and tries to run away from whatever is chasing them.

RAAAAAAAGWR! Yelles the beast.

Look it s Zecora's! Dash says pointing to a small hut.

A growl from behind them gets Rainbow going fast.

Stay with me Pinkie. She says rushing towards the door. She sets the camera and Pinkie down and knocks on the door. Zecora! Zecora! Open up! Hurry!

The door opens up to reveal a Zebra. What are you doing here? She asks.

We were being chased by something! Rainbow starts It got Spike and Fluttershy and is going after us now! It bit Pinkie and it s like she has been poisoned or something!

Get inside! She yells and Rainbow pulls Pinkie in and grabs the camera.

Thanks, Wait aren t you supposed to be, y know? rimming and crap?

I took a day off (in other words the writer was lazy). She says.

Ok well can you help Pinkie? Rainbow Dash asks.

We will see. Says Zecora.

Scene 6: Zecora s house 8:00 P.M.

She should feel better after i pour this on her wound. Zecora says holding a potion.

She pours it on Pinkie.

Pinkie? Rainbow starts. you ok?

Rainbow? Pinkie says looking at the camera. You re still carrying that thing around?

yeah. Says the pegasus. Why not?

Because.

We should get some rest. Zecora says turning off the lights.

-  
Scene 7: Zecora s house 12:00 A.M.

Rainbow picks up the camera. The lights in the house are turned on.

Argh! What are you doing? Rainbow dash asks annoyed that the lights are turned on.

Get up! We are being attacked. Says Zecora waking Pinkie up.

A claw thing comes through the door.

What the hell is that?! Rainbow asks more frightened than usual.

It s the thing that attacked you! Shouted Zecora.

What does it want? Asks Rainbow.

Only blood.

Another claw rips through the door. And then another. And another. And another. But then it stops.

Is he gone? Pinkie asks.

He may be trying to go around the back. Zecora says. Get your camera and lets go.

Rainbow grabbed the camera and they all went outside Zecora first, then pinkie and dash was last.

Where is it? Rainbow asks.

I don t know- LOOKOUT! Zecora yelled pointing to the top of her hut.

Huh? Rainbow Says confused and looked, and pointed the camera, to the top of the hut.

A giant creature swings at the camera and Rainbow falls to the ground. It jumps on Zecora and starts to eat away at her flesh while pinkie crawls to Rainbow dash Dash gets up and starts to crawl with Pinkie while Zecora is being ripped apart.  
-

The following morning Rainbow dash and Pinkie pie were found on the edge of the everfree forest with severe injuries. They had somehow escaped death. Rainbow Dash handed the tapes to the authorities. The bodies of Fluttershy Spike and Zecora were found. But the deaths were officially declared bear attacks. What Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie saw that day was no bear. Leaving us all to wonder does it exist? 


End file.
